A Bit of Bellarke
by Perfection-Addict
Summary: A collection of Bellarke drabbles (I will, however, be posting them one at a time). I received the prompts to write these on my tumblr. I have now decided to post them here. Enjoy!
1. Snowfall

**Snowfall **

"Is that?" Clarke questioned distractedly, cupping her hands out in front of her.

"It's snow. It's…snowing," Bellamy answered after letting out a breathy laugh. Clarke joined in with laughter of her own; it seemed her body could not contain the delight that fizzed in her stomach.

"I've read about it but I never thought…"

"Me neither," he agreed, admiring the sky with avidity. The feathery masses encased the pair; pasting themselves onto their eyelashes, hair and clothing. Something surged through Clarke that she couldn't quite identify – fulfillment perhaps, of a dream she'd conceived but never thought would materialize. It was that unidentifiable surge that pushed her to run ahead of Bellamy and twirl carelessly under the retreating sun. Bellamy had never seen her so at ease before, so playful. It made his stomach clench in the most tremendous way as he watched her dart her tongue out in hopes of catching a flake in her mouth.

* * *

><p>After hiking for a little less than three-quarters of an hour, they decided to stop for the night under the shelter of a large tree that closely resembled a weeping willow. The snow that had once sparked excitement in the both of them had proved to be their enemy. The ground was now covered in it and the two blankets they had brought were no longer sufficient. All the same, they lied down – at opposite ends of the leaf canopy – and swaddled themselves in a blanket.<p>

A mere hour had passed and sleep had come to neither of them. The temperature had dropped substantially in the last twenty minutes and shivers racked Clarke's body. She rolled herself to the other side to find Bellamy's dark eyes trained on her. His face was as hard as stone but his eyes were pleading; she nodded ever so slightly, agreeing to his silent proposal. She inched over on her hands and knees, the thin layer of snow biting her exposed skin. When she reached him, however, she stopped – embarrassed to assume such an intimate position. Detecting her hesitance he closed the distance left between them and folded her under his arm and blanket.

That same feeling surged through Clarke – it was satisfaction, she now realized – accompanied by the clenching in Bellamy's stomach. He turned his head to look down at her and their faces were barley an inch apart. His gaze flickered from her eyes to her lips for a few solid moments before Clarke whipped her head away. She could feel her heart beat in her chest, her throat and hear it in her ears; she had no doubt that he could feel it to. She watched as the snowflakes continued to fall sporadically around them and couldn't help but change her mind. Maybe the snow was her friend.


	2. Lost and Confused

**Lost and Confused **

"Why'd you stop? Come on it's getting dark," Bellamy urged, crossing his arms while giving her a reproachful look. A short derisive laugh escaped her before she covered her face with her hands. She slowly inhaled before peeking at him through her separated fingers.

"We're lost," Clarke declared after letting her arms collapse to her sides.

"No we're not. I know exactly where I'm going Princess," he tried to convince her, just as he'd been trying to convince everyone since day one that he knew what he was doing and was a fit leader. His voice was steady, his stance powerful and he even managed to paint an arrogant expression on his face. He couldn't, however, look her straight in the eye – an irrefutable giveaway that he was not telling the truth.

"I don't want to bruise your ever so fragile ego but we are. You know how I know that? This is the fourth time we've passed this stupid tree." She patted the moss-covered tree she had been leaning on and tilted her head to the side, giving him a condescending sneer.

"All of these trees look exactly the same, how do you know–"

"I know because after the third time we passed this tree I scratched my initials into the trunk with my knife," she explained, fingering the _CG _that decorated the bark. He slid a hand down his face, letting it rest on his mouth a moment before flinging his arms backwards.

"Well if you know everything, why don't you lead the way?" Bellamy suggested jeeringly, taking few steps toward her.

"Maybe if I'd lead the way from the beginning we wouldn't be lost," she retorted. Peeling herself off the tree, she mirrored his superior attitude and sauntered towards him.

"Why do you find it necessary to constantly undermine my authority?"

"The authority you bestowed upon yourself? Believe me Bellamy I have no interest in replacing you as leader," Clarke stated, her voice hard.

"You could have fooled me. Everything always has to go your way–"

"I just want what's right for us. You make decisions and enforce the rules and I act as the voice of reason. That's just how it works, okay? We're a team and you just have deal with it."

"A team?" Bellamy's voice took on a soft quality, one that startled Clarke into noticing how close their faces were. They were both breathing heavily, worn-out from their verbal battle, and Clarke could feel his hot breath cling to her skin. He leaned in ever so slightly, his hand sliding onto her lower back, when a branch snapped in the distance making them jump apart.

"Hey guys! What're you doing?" Jasper questioned lightheartedly. Clarke had jogged to him in seconds.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? Camp is literally ten seconds away," he confusedly replied. Clarke sighed in relief, patted Jasper on the head and retreated unaffectedly.

"You coming?" asked Jasper.

"I'll be there in a few," Bellamy replied, taking deep breaths in attempt to slow his heartbeat. He was no longer lost but he was most definitely confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there! Thanks for reading! By the way, these were written during season one (before the ark and adults came down). Thanks for the follows, favourites and review! I'd love to hear what you think of the drabbles so far so comment your thoughts (it would mean so much)! <strong>


	3. Fever

**Fever**

"Get me more water," Clarke demanded, her tone harsher than she intended. "I'm sorry. Please get me some water…please Octavia," she corrected.

"It's fine. Honestly. I'm just thankful you're doing this for him," she admitted while exiting the tent dutifully.

"Of course," Clarke whispered, knowing no one was left to hear her, as she pressed a cold, damp cloth to Bellamy's face. It had been hours since Octavia had fetched her, in tears, claiming Bellamy was on his deathbed. It was too soon to know if she was right, his fever was, however, exceptionally high.

"Clarke?" Bellamy's eyes were still closed and the word spoken so softly, for a moment Clarke was sure she had imagined it. The warm, clammy hand that slid around her wrist assured her that she had not. "Clarke?"

"Yeah?" she answered; her voice cracking.

"I'm going to be fine," he stated, the smallest of smiles adorning his face but not reaching his half-opened eyes – they were still glazed over. She let out a breathy laugh and shimmied her hand down, from his hold, so that their fingers interlocked.

"I know," she cooed, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"But if you do…if you have to make a hard choice like you did – like you did with Atom…it's alright." The tears were escaping quickly now, streaking her face and dribbling off her chin. He unlocked their hands and used his thumb to wipe her cheek, cradling the left side of her face in his palm. She placed a hand atop of his and nestled her face closer.

"No. No, I won't need to," she insisted, then kissed the heel of his hand. "Are you thirsty? Do you want something to eat or another cloth–"

"I'm fine. I just need you to stay with me," he murmured, stroking his thumb back and forth across her cheek.

"Of course." Clarke slid beneath the blanket and snuggled herself as close to Bellamy as she could.

"You'll get sick," he protested.

"I don't care." With that, she tangled her legs with his and rested her head against his chest. He sighed contentedly, kissing the top of her head gingerly. "I need you here," she whispered. "I don't want – I can't do this without you." He held the hand that was lying on his chest.

"You're a brave princess, you don't need anyone," he assured her, his eyes gently closing.

"You're wrong. You're _so_ wrong." Tears continued to leak out but Bellamy had fallen asleep and Clarke didn't dare wake him. Instead, she shut her stinging eyes and breathed as deeply as she could, forcing herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Clarke woke to someone playing with her hair and lightly tracing shapes on her face. Peeling open her swollen eyes, a blurred Bellamy came into view. As her vision cleared, she could see that he wore a smile so bright she had to blink a few times before she could admire it fully.<p>

"Bell?" she croaked, her voice husky with disuse. She pressed her hand to his forehead and relief washed over her body, making her exhale shakily. Sandwiching his head between her hands she pressed her lips to his vigorously. She broke away quickly, as she began to sob, gasping for air.

"Why are you crying?" Bellamy asked, his voice filled with genuine concern. He pushed a few pieces of hair behind her ear.

"I'm just so happy," she explained between sobs. Through tear-filled eyes she was still able to see a single tear cascade down Bellamy's face before he pressed his forearm against her lower back, pushed her against him and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Hope you liked it! Thanks for all the support :) Comment what you think! <strong>


	4. Losing Bellamy

**Losing Bellamy**

Clarke burst into Bellamy's tent, surprised to find it completely empty. They had agreed to meet that morning to discuss the creation of laws and the task of enforcing them. Though she had only known him for a short period of time, she found it very unlike Bellamy to forget something so important. She let out a sigh, annoyed that she was going to have to waste time searching for the man who claimed to be their 'leader'.

"Have you seen Bellamy?" Clarke asked, with little patience, her arms crossed in front of her. This was the ninth person she'd questioned; even his sister had no clues of his whereabouts.

"I think he went hunting with some other guys. I saw a group of them leave a while ago," answered the boy, not looking up from the knife he sharpened.

"Where they usually hunt?"

"I guess…" He still refused to look at her.

"Thanks, 'I guess'" she said, feeding his own words back to him, before grabbing the knife he sharpened and heading off. She could hear him protest behind her, whining about her taking what was his. She'd give it back to him later but at the moment she needed a knife and he, most definitely, needed some manners.

* * *

><p>Blood. Blood everywhere: painting the trees, lacing the water, pooling in the grass and oozing from the boys' bodies. The floor was littered with them – twelve of them if she counted correctly. Pushing back the bile that rose up her throat, she forced herself to circle the bodies and truly check that they were all, in fact, dead. She clung tight to her knife, prepared to quickly end the life of any boy still alive and suffering but beyond remedy. It seemed the assassin had done his job properly, as the eleven she had examined so far were quite dead. It was the twelfth body though, the last one, which made her stop in her tracks. She could feel her heart rate pick up and coldness sweep through her. She inched towards him, putting her two fingers out in search of a pulse. There wasn't one. The tears came suddenly, the sobs pushing out of her sporadically. She stroked his dark hair gently, refusing to turn him around and see his lifeless face and glazed eyes. So instead she ran; fast and sloppily, muffling her cries with her hand in case Bellamy's murderer was somewhere close.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bellamy!" she shrieked as she neared the camp. "Bellamy…" Clarke couldn't finish the sentence; she couldn't get the words out. So instead she continued to scream his name between sobs, her hands constantly wiping at her wet face. A crowd began to form around her, dozens of people shooting questions at her and trying to calm her down – but she didn't want to calm down. She elbowed her way through them, still crying and screaming his name, just in time to see Bellamy exit a tent hastily and run toward her. She sucked in a deep breath – she could breathe again, her body no longer felt numb and cold. The moment he reached her she swung her arms around his neck, bringing him as close to her as she could. It was obvious that she took him by surprise because he stumbled backwards and it took a few moments for him to hug her back. His forearms pushed against her lower back as he nestled his head in the crook of her neck.<p>

"Where were you?" she whispered. "We had a meeting."

"I forgot," he answered her in the same quiet voice. She shoved him away from her and began to strike his chest with her fists.

"Forgot! I thought you were dead! I went looking for you and I found…" her arms plunged to her sides.

"Found what?" he pressed, pushing her chin up so she was looking at him. She held his gaze a moment before saying:

"They're dead. They're all dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers! Thanks again for the support :) means a lot! <strong>


	5. Our Secret

**Our Secret **

"What the hell is this?" Bellamy questioned, examining the rusted, metal structure that towered over them. He slid a hand along one of the thick support poles; then thrust his body against it, attempting to push it over. "Seems pretty sturdy," he commented.

"Well thank God it is, otherwise the whole thing would have collapsed on us," Clarke remarked dryly. He responded with a simple smirk; then went back to investigating. After a few minutes he twisted back around to find Clarke was nowhere to be seen.

"Clarke?" he called, his tone laced with anxiety.

"Up here," she yelled back, though he did not know where 'up here' was. Taking a few big steps back, he managed to pinpoint Clarke – meters above him and climbing higher.

"What're you doing?"

"There's a ladder," she explained innocently. He let out an exasperated huff.

"I'm very aware that there's a ladder. Why are _you_ climbing it?" Bellamy asked.

"You said it was sturdy."

"I said _pretty _sturdy and I didn't know you were gonna go and climb it. I'm coming up," he stated; grabbing hold of the first rung.

"Oh my God!" Clarke gasped, her body freezing in its spot.

"Clarke? What's wrong?" Bellamy began bounding up the ladder as fast as he could, seizing her waist the moment he reached her. "Did you lose your footing? Is there a faulty rung? I knew you shouldn't have climbed this dinosaur," he rambled and would have continued had Clarke not squeezed the hand he had rested on her stomach. He followed her gaze to discover one of the most bizarre stretches of land he'd come across yet – and that was saying a lot.

Dozens of tall, looping metal tracks encrusted with moss lined the acres of field in front of them. Structures of all shapes and sizes dotted the ground; each corroded and partially, if not fully, collapsed. A few large trees had managed to grow despite the contraptions, their roots coiling around metals poles and somewhat ascending a few of the smaller buildings. Where there weren't trees there was tall grass or collection of vibrant flowers that brought out the dulled paint of the machines.

"They're…rides?" It came out as a question but Bellamy was quite confident in his prediction.

"This must have been some kind of park…an amusement park," Clarke responded, not taking her eyes off of the sight before her. "Should we tell the others?" Bellamy, his arm still locked around Clarke, observed her for a moment before looking at the brokenly beautiful sight once more.

"Let's keep it our little secret."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! Thanks for reading! Comment what you think :) <strong>


	6. For You

**For You **

"He's gone insane!"

"Who?"

"Bellamy! He's on a rampage; trashing the whole camp," the doe-eyed brunette explained to her companion.

"Where is he?" Clarke interrupted suddenly, earning vicious glares from both ladies.

"Excuse me?" the brunette purred maliciously, clearly annoyed that her private conversation had been overheard.

"Where is Bellamy?" Clarke spoke slowly, her voice eerily calm despite the anxiety that swirled within her. The girl stared at her for a few moments, one eyebrow raised high on her forehead, before answering.

"Last time I saw him he was near the drop ship." Clarke ignored her sour attitude and squeezed out a 'thanks' before taking off in a sprint.

She had hardly needed to ask for directions to Bellamy, he had left a rather obvious trail. Tents were collapsed, supplies were strewn across the floor and people were practically running in the opposite direction. A few of them gave her pleading looks, as if they thought she had the power to tame the beast. She wasn't so sure she did, but she definitely wasn't going to run away, like these idiots, from Bellamy Blake.

The catty girl from before had been right: Bellamy was near the drop ship and he certainly was on a rampage. He was tramping around ripping tents open and grabbing delinquents by the collar to yell something at them. Clarke couldn't make out what he was saying but they looked absolutely petrified. He let the boy that was in his hands drop to the ground and then began smashing at one of the log contraptions furiously. She took in a deep breath before jogging towards him and grabbing at his arms.

"Bellamy. Bellamy stop!" She clamped onto his wrists and pushed them against his chest using her body to keep his arms in place. "What's wrong? Bellamy what's happened?" She had to tilt her head up to see his face and when she did she realized how close they truly were. Bellamy, on the other hand, seemed too distraught to notice the intimate position they had assumed. Instead, he began to take in shaky breaths, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"She's gone. Octavia's gone. I've looked everywhere, I've…" he swallowed, "I've asked everyone."

"We'll find her, okay? We'll find her, I promise." Clarke took his head between her hands, rubbing her thumbs gently over his cheeks. "Okay?" she repeated. He nodded in response and then dropped his gaze to the ground.

"I was supposed to protect her no matter what," he croaked, then cleared his throat. Clarke let her hands drop from his head and let out a sigh.

"Bellamy, this is not your fault…and we're gonna find her, I know we will." Clarke hoped that he believed in her more than she believed in herself. She would try her best to find Octavia but there was a chance her promise would be broken. "Okay…why don't we check the camp again before trying the woods?"

"Sounds good," he commented, though it came out quiet.

"Good," she echoed, as they began treading forward.

* * *

><p>By the time they returned, Clarke's feet ached mercilessly and her whole body hummed in pain. It had been almost a day since they had left camp in search of Octavia but they had been successful. Despite the scary ordeal with the grounders, they had managed to find her locked up in a little underground cave. Clarke's stomach had pinched with excitement when Bellamy had reunited with his sister; she had never seen him so relieved or so happy before. If she was being honest, it had made her even happier.<p>

The moment they had reached camp, Clarke had taken off for her tent, ready to sleep away the soreness. She had been walking for a mere two minutes when someone grabbed at her elbow. She bit her lip, praying that someone else hadn't gone missing or gotten injured or murdered someone else. She desperately needed to rest and was in no mood for playing detective or mediator or doctor. She swung around ready to bark at the person who was keeping her from her bed.

"Bellamy?" She searched his eyes, wondering why he had sought after her. "Is something wrong?" He looked at the hand that was glued to her elbow and dropped it.

"Thank you…for doing that for Octavia," he offered; a small smile adorning his face. Clarke swallowed before saying something she knew she might later regret.

"Of course, I love Octavia…but…but you have to know it was all for you." First shock passed over his face and danced in his eyes but a second later the smile he wore grew, taking over his whole face. She stood still, waiting for him to make the next move – the ball was in his court.


	7. Heart and Head

**Heart and Head**

Clarke had never understood what it meant to think with your heart. She was realistic and rational; she always thought with her head – always. And yet here she was, ignoring her good old reliable brain and allowing Finn to continue to string her along. She had been _so_ good; she had handled the situation so gracefully, sternly turning him down. Yet ever since he had almost died under her hands she couldn't bring herself to let him go.

He, on the other hand, was holding onto her as tightly as a man with a girlfriend could. He would always find some way to touch her, or speak to her, or be near her. A few times she even caught him gazing at her longingly when Raven's back was turned. She wasn't stupid; the fact that Finn was attempting to juggle two girls at once sent off an alarm in her head. She did, however, make the stupid choice to muffle that alarm, with her feelings toward him, until it was only a gentle buzz.

It was _that_ buzz that tried to warn her _not _to go off with him in the forest alone to gather supplies. Nevertheless, he needed only to shoot her one, gentle look for her to mindlessly trail behind him. Lucky for her, though she did not feel lucky at all, Bellamy seemed to sprout out of nowhere just as they were about to leave.

"Where are you two off to?" Bellamy questioned, crossing his arms in front of him. His eyes were dark as he scanned the pair in almost a _suspicious_ way. Clarke had come to respect and even like Bellamy, but at that moment she could have strangled him.

"Supplies," Finn stated monotonously, adjusting the backpack strap on his shoulder. Clarke turned her head away from the two, biting her lip and silently praying Bellamy would just nod and leave. When she twisted back she found that Bellamy's gaze was on her, his eyes squinted in thought and roaming from her eyes to her lips. She released her bottom lip from her teeth's hold and instead started biting the inside of her cheek.

"Sounds good." Clarke tried to suppress a victorious smile. "I'm coming," Bellamy added causing Clarke to snap her head toward him and hold back a groan.

"No that's okay, it's hardly a three person job," Clarke uttered quickly, taking one last opportunity to drive Bellamy away. Bellamy only sent her a knowing smirk and began trudging ahead.

"You know what they say: three's a party," he called behind him.

"I'm pretty sure it's: three's a crowd," she corrected under her breath; then followed the boys half-heartedly.

* * *

><p>The three hiked for hours before finally deciding to take a break by a gentle waterfall that ran down a large, mossy rock face. Finn had suggested they stop there and Clarke instantly knew why. It was hard to forget the vibrant green of the foliage, the collection of smooth rocks or the small pool of water, right under the falls, clean enough to drink. This is where she and Finn had stopped and swam, what felt like ages ago, during their search for Jasper. She glanced over at Finn, who stared at her meekly, a small smile growing on his face. Then her eyes drifted to Bellamy, standing between them, his face hard as stone and jaw clenched. He had been quiet all day but Clarke could always feel his eyes on her; he watched her constantly.<p>

Feeling the need to get away from both boys and out of their fields of vision, she walked off silently toward the small body of water. In one swift motion she was completely under the water's surface and despite the total lack of oxygen, she finally felt as if she could breathe again. She stayed under as long as she could and only until her lungs cried for air did she decide to resurface. Not that it mattered what she decided, as a pair of arms pulled her out of the water before she could herself. She didn't need to look at the hands on her stomach to know it was Finn. She could see Bellamy standing by the trees, where they had all stood minutes before, his face still hard and arms crossed. They held each other's gazes, even from the distance, even as Finn began to talk.

"This place is as beautiful as I remember; nothing's changed," he whispered, his hands sliding to her waist. She could have easily given into him, let him put her under his spell once more, but she didn't. For the first time in weeks she was able to use her mind and fight against him. She told herself it was the cold water that awoke her senses but she knew that wasn't the case. It was Bellamy who had brought her back, his eyes that gave her the courage to end whatever she had with Finn.

"Everything's changed Finn," she stated simply, ready to tear his hands off of her. He didn't, however, give her the chance as his grip tightened and head burrowed in the crook of her neck. She was surprised by how much she didn't like the feeling of him around her; he hung off of her like heavy baggage. She wasn't sure but it looked like Bellamy didn't like Finn touching her just as much. He broke their gaze and whipped his head to the side, his hand running through his hair.

"Let's change it back," he murmured, talking into the flesh of her neck. Clarke didn't answer; she kept her eyes glued to Bellamy hoping he'd look at her again. He probably thought she was pathetic for hanging on to a boy with a girlfriend and that didn't sit well with her – at all. She wanted to rip Finn off of her and run to Bellamy to explain herself. To tell him that she was done with Finn and wasn't as pathetic as he thought she was. Instead, she let Finn cling to her and continued to stare at Bellamy, who was now slowly pacing around. Clarke could only guess that he was uncomfortable and felt as if he was the third wheel. She instantly doubted her prediction when his head snapped up and he stared her straight in the eyes once more, though this time he looked quite furious. He began treading toward them, his body stiff and fists clenching.

"If I remember correctly, Spacewalker, you have a girlfriend." Clarke couldn't see Finn's face, but his hands, though underwater and out of sight, flew off her body along with his head. Clarke continued to watch Bellamy, as he took a few steps closer, but he wouldn't look at her. She felt as if a knife scraped the inside of her chest as realization hit her. He had been watching her all day merely to judge her. He not only thought her pathetic but cruel for trying to lure a man away from his love. He was sticking up for and protecting Raven and that hurt more than she cared to admit.

"I don't believe that's any of your business," Finn tried, but guilt clearly laced his voice. Obviously realizing, and disliking, that Bellamy towered over him, Finn pulled himself out of the water and onto a large, flat rock.

"It is my business when you use Clarke like she's disposable." Bellamy's voice took on that thick, throaty quality that always developed when he was angry, or passionate about what he was saying. Clarke's stomach was now what hurt, but in the best kind of way. He was protecting _her_, making sure that she wasn't the one screwed over by Finn.

"What, like you treat women any better? At least after _we_ slept together, I didn't sneak off before she woke." Clarke was shocked that Finn put upsetting Bellamy before protecting her feelings. He cared more about rubbing the fact in Bellamy's face than he did about keeping something she had once thought to be so special, a secret. Clarke could easily see the utter surprise in Bellamy's eyes but soon it was replaced with complete indifference. He simply slid his tongue across his teeth, closed his eyes and nodded gently before shooting up and punching Finn square on the jaw. Finn, obviously taken aback, stumbled a little, his hand cupping his bright red jawline.

For a moment, neither boy drew closer to the other, only stood in place. Bellamy took this chance to look over at Clarke, still standing in the pool, and take a deep breath. Finn, using this to his advantage, flew forward and rammed his body into Bellamy's.

"Bellamy!" Clarke screamed, as his head made contact with the rock below. She climbed out of the water and was about to pry Finn off of him. Before she could, Bellamy grabbed Finn by the collar and spun them around so he was on top. He began throwing punches wildly until Finn stopped fighting back. Then grabbing his collar once more, he brought their faces a little closer together.

"Don't you ever dare treat Clarke like that again. You hear me? She deserves to be respected. I don't want to see you near her again unless you're apologizing. Is that clear?" Bellamy's voice was a low growl and he was shaking ever so slightly. Finn gave a small nod; his face pink and red, before Bellamy let go of his shirt and stood up. Finn then got up slowly and, without even looking at Clarke, began to walk back the way they came, most likely back to camp.

Clarke, still soaking, slowly strode to Bellamy, her hand itching to wipe the stream of blood that ran from the side of his head. Instead, she just stood in front of him, staring.

"Thank you," she said, so plainly, knowing how lame she sounded. She knew there was more she wanted to say but she couldn't form any sentences in her head let alone say them out loud.

"Yeah," Bellamy replied, refusing to look at her. She couldn't understand how one moment he was fighting for her and the next he couldn't bear to look her in the eye. Seconds later, he had turned away and was walking the same way Finn went, going back to camp. For a while, Clarke just stood still watching him slowly get farther and farther away, letting herself enjoy how good it felt to have her heart _and_ head want the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
